Old New Friend
by rucbar123
Summary: The 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory stumble into Pete's World. They now have to find Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor if they ever want to make it back home.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no. This is not good. Absolutely not good at all", the 11th Doctor muttered to himself as he looked at the TARDIS readings.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"We should not be here. This is bad, very bad. Why would you bring us here?" the Doctor shouted at the TARDIS, "Why here of all places?"

The Doctor was running around the TARDIS pulling levers and hitting things with his hammer. Amy and Rory quietly stood by the door looking concerned.

"Why is this so bad Doctor? Everything seems alright." Amy said.

"Everything is not alright!" shouted the Doctor, "and I will tell you why this is not alright. We are in-"

"London. Looks like it's around 2015. What is so bad about this?" Rory said looking at the Doctor.

"Well, because Rory." The Doctor said clapping his hands together, "Just look at the sky."

Both Amy and Rory ran outside so they could have a look at the sky, and it was not the London sky they knew. Huge blimps were everywhere. Amy could count about 15 just flying around.

"Doctor… Where are we?" Amy said marching back into the TARDIS with Rory practically running behind her.

"We wont be here for long. Don't worry Ponds, we will be out of here before you could say… uh oh."

"Were you supposed to say uh oh or like really UH OH?" Rory asked slightly concerned. All of a sudden all of the lights in the TARDIS went out.

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed, "What. Just. Happened?"

"Um, it appears the TARDIS has just, hmm how should I put this, died."

"What do you mean it died?" Amy asked.

"I mean that it has no power. You see we are in a parallel universe I like to call Pete's World, and the TARDIS gets its power from the time vortex, but you see we are not in the time vortex anymore. Well at least not the one the TARDIS gets power from." The Doctor tried to explain while wildly flapping his hands about.

Amy and Rory just stood there nodding when they really had no clue what the Doctor was saying. It was usually best when they pretended they understood and things just explained themselves later.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Rory, "I would prefer it if we could be in our London, in our Universe."

The Doctor turned around, smiled, and then straitened his bow tie. Whenever he did that the Ponds always knew something exciting was coming.

"We are going to jump start the TARDIS!" The Doctor said like it was the cleverest thing he had ever said.

"Like a car?" Amy asked while crossing her arms across her chest. She was not buying in to this whole "jump start" thing.

"Yes. Exactly like a car, but instead of using a car we are going to use a TARDIS." The Doctor said smiling which quickly turned into a frown after looking at the Pond's faces.

"Oi! I'm waiting for you two to tell me how clever I am. Well, go on then."

"Ok, um Doctor, where exactly are you going to get another TARDIS?" Rory asked. Rory always had to ask the obvious questions.

"From an old friend." The Doctor said as he stormed out the door with Amy and Rory running behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor, Amy and Rory now found themselves walking down some street in London. Even though almost everything was the same in this universe, there were just some tiny things that were different. Street names, restaurants, as well as the fact that Britain had a President. Amy felt weirdly out of place. She looked exactly the same as all of the other people on the street but she still felt like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Alright you two. We are looking for a person that looks like this." The Doctor said showing Amy and Rory a picture of the 10th Doctor.

"Doctor, who is that? And who is that blonde woman?" Amy asked.

"Oh we can look for the blonde woman too! Good thinking Amy!"

"Doctor I'm not going to ask who these people are because chances are you will not answer that, but can I at least know why we are looking for them?" Rory asked.

"Alright Rory do you REALLY want to know?" The Doctor said as he stopped to face Rory.

"Um, I think." Rory replied looking a bit confused.

"Well Ponds, these two people will know where the TARDIS is. And the blonde woman her name is Rose Tyler. As for the handsome man with the good hair, well I have no clue what he calls himself now."

"Then how will we know if we have the right person?" Both Ponds asked at the same time.

"If you think you have found him, say hello Doctor. If he asks Doctor Who then he is not the right person."

"Why would he respond to the name Doctor?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, he is me before I regenerated. But he is a human. It's all really complicated. Timey wimey stuff. Its better if you just go along with it. Now come along Ponds! We have places to go, people to find!"

Amy and Rory just looked at each other excited to meet this "Doctor" as well as nervous. How could they not have known the Doctor had a clone, well sort of, that was a human? And why was he so vague about the blonde woman? Rose Tyler. That name seemed to be familiar to Amy but she just couldn't remember where she had heard it. All of a sudden a little girl about 7 years old ran into the Doctor.

"Oi! Watch where you are going young lady!" the Doctor said to the little girl, bending down so that his face was right in front of hers.

"Can you help me?" the little girl asked. "I can't find my Daddy."

"Sure" the Doctor said with a smile. "Ponds we have a new person to find! This young lady's father!"

"Great. Would you like us to find anyone else while you are at it Doctor?" Rory said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor obviously not hearing the sarcasm replied "Not at the moment Rory." He then went back to the little girl. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"My name is Sara." The little girl said. "Sara Tyler."

The Doctor's face went completely white. This couldn't be Rose's daughter, that would be too big of a coincidence, and the universe was too big for coincidences. But, as he sat there he started to notice some of Rose's features in the little girl. Her big brown eyes, her blonde hair, and her beautiful cheekbones. Just then the Doctor heard someone yelling Sara. He looked up and hoping to see his former self, but he didn't know for sure. Rose could have married someone else.

"Doctor. I think I found the good looking man." Amy said. The Doctor smiled. So Rose had married him after all.

"Sara! Oh Sara! There you are you can't run off like that! You scared me half to death!" the good looking man said. He then looked at Amy, Rory and the 11th Doctor and said, "Thank you so much for finding her. My wife would have killed me if I had lost her. It's already happened once." He chuckled a little after his last remark.

"No problem Doctor." The 11th Doctor said to the man, a smile slowly appearing on his face. The human Doctor looked a little confused for a moment and then it clicked.

"Oh. OH! Its you. Well, its me!" The human Doctor said enthusiastically. "And you must be his companions. Brilliant!" The human Doctor said turning to the Ponds. He let go of Sara's hand and gave them both a big hug before turning to the Doctor and embracing him.

"Its been awhile Doctor." The Human Doctor said, "But you shouldn't be here. Its tearing a hole in the fabric of reality."

"I know. That's why I need your help." The 11th Doctor said. "Is your TARDIS done growing?"

The human Doctor smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Sara, this nice man would like to know about the TARDIS."

Little Sara looked up at the Ponds and then looked at the 11th Doctor. "The TARDIS is the best thing ever! My Daddy can take me anywhere!"

"Alright then!" The 11th Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Take me to your leader."

The human Doctor started to laugh so hard that tears filled his eyes. "She really is our leader you know?"

"She always was." The 11th Doctor said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was cooking lunch for her son Jack in the kitchen. It was one of her favorite places in the house she and the Doctor had purchased 2 years prior. The Doctor always loved to cook and bake for hours in there. Thinking about the Doctor made Rose wonder where he was. He should have been back with Sara about an hour ago. Rose picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" The Doctor answered.

"Hey its me. Where are you? I thought you said you would be back a hour ago?"

"Well, lets just say I ran into some old, sorta, friends. I'm bringing them over for lunch. Is that ok?"

"Yep. I was already making lunch for Jack, and by the way Amy is dropping Melody off in 2 hours. We are supposed to watch her for the night. Just wanted to remind you."

"Um that might be a little bit of a problem." The Doctor started, "I'll explain it all later. See you at home! Love you!" With that he hung up the phone. Rose was a bit concerned but more annoyed. She had told him the Ponds were dropping Melody off later. He drove her nuts sometimes but it was hard to stay mad at him.

The Doctor, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Sara pulled up at the metacrisis Doctor's house.

"Well this is it. Everybody out." The metacrisis Doctor said.

"Oh this is lovely! So nice and homey." The 11th Doctor said.

"Rose doesn't know who you are yet so should we try to make her guess?" The metacrisis Doctor asked.

"Don't be mean to mummy" Little Sara said crossing her arms.

"Oh alright." The metacrisis Doctor said, "Oh and one more thing. We are babysitting your daughter tonight." He said while looking at the Ponds.

"What?!" They both said at the same time, "How can you be babysitting our daughter?"

"Well the your daughter from this world. She gets here in about a hour so don't let her see you and Rose is going to freak out when she sees you because she will think you are early and…" The metacrisis Doctor rambled on. Amy could see how her Doctor was him. They had the same little mannerisms and both of them seemed very fond of rambling.

The metacrisis Doctor opened the door and yelled "Rose! We are home!"

"Im in the kitchen!" She yelled back. "Who did you bring back with you?" She asked as she rounded the corner. When she saw them she stopped dead in her tracks. The 11th Doctor's face went white. It had been so long since he had seen her. She looked as beautiful as ever. He went to go hug her but she ran right up to Amy and Rory.

"I thought you weren't gong to be here for another hour!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about the mess. Where is Melody?"

"Um yeah about that," Rory started to say.

"Hello. Er, Im Amy and this is Rory. We are from your world. Well your original world." Amy quickly jumped in for Rory.

"But. How? That should be impossible. I should know. I tried." Rose said while looking at her husband for an explanation. The 11th Doctor cleared his throat and reached out to shake Rose's hand.

"Hello. Nice to finally meet you with this face. I'm the Doctor." And that's when Jack ran into the room screaming "Melody's here!"


	4. Chapter 4

All five of them quickly turned around and stared at Jack who was looking up at them like they were stupid.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" he asked while eyeing Amy and Rory.

"Quick hide!" the 11th Doctor yelled and Amy and Rory quickly shuffled into the closet that Rose had opened. Rose quickly slammed the door right as little Melody Pond walked up.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler. Thanks for having me."

"You are most certainly welcome Mel. Now go have fu-"

"Ow! Watch it!" Amy yelled from the closet.

"Sorry. Now shut up!" Rory replied.

"What was that? Are those my parents in the closet?" Melody said while reaching out to open the closet.

"NO!" both Doctors yelled simultaneously. Melody looked at them with cold eyes.

"Why? What are you hiding? And who are you?" she asked pointing at the 11th Doctor.

"Well…" the Doctor said ringing his hands "I'm a friend of Mrs. Tyler. Yeah, um we used to date in high school. We were pretty serious." The 11th Doctor said winking at Rose, who rolled her eyes. The metacrisis Doctor gave the 11th Doctor a dirty look before putting his arm around Rose.

"Um, ok. I'm gonna go now. You guys are the weirdest people that I have ever met, and I sit next to a kid who eats crayons at school." Melody said as she turned and walked away.

"Well, isn't she charming?" the metacrisis Doctor said to the group.

"Oh you just wait till she gets older, quite a handful. I should know as she turns out to be my wife." The 11th Doctor said. Rose and the metacrisis Doctor's jaws literally dropped.

"She's River Song?" the metacrisis Doctor and Rose said together.

"Yep, and our daughter, so lets do this another time shall we?" Amy said while trying to climb out of the closet.

"Ok now that the children are taken care of, are we ready to have a look at my TARDIS?" the metacisis Doctor said.

"Yes!" the 11th Doctor said jumping a little, "I could never be more ready to see this." With that the five of them headed to the backyard.


End file.
